Mist
by Story-Goddess
Summary: Rikki gets into a bad car crash and has amnesia. She gets off to a really bad start with Zane, and their relationship will take a big turn. Miriam is out for her revenge and meanwhile,the others are trying to get Rikki's tail back! This is one big twist!
1. A Life Or Death Situation, Rikki

**Mist**

**"_Sometimes the greatest things in life, are best forgotten."_**

**Chapter One: A Life or Death Situation - Rikki**

"So, Rikki." Cleo said, breezily. "How's things with Zane?"

"Guys!" I smiled, playfully, punching her friend's arm.

I grinned at my two best friends: Emma Gilbert and Cleo Setori. We were gathered round a private table in our second favourite hangout spot, the Juicenet Cafe (our first is the moon pool). It was hard to believe that only one and a half years ago, we had nothing to do with each other. Well, almost.

Emma trained to be a champion swimmer and Cleo, who at that time was a scared little cat, hiding from everything, had helped her. I had been new, without a friend in fifty metres. That was until Zane, my current boyfriend, pulled them together, in a weird way you would not be able to imagine. Something you'd probably thing was crazy.

There was a jingle as a blonde haired boy rushed through the entrance. He looked around and ran over to their table, panting. "Hey guys."

"Lewis." I rolled my eyes. "Now what?"

Lewis was always following Cleo around. He was one of the nine only people who knew about our little mermaid secret. There were also Ms Chattam, an ex-mermaid in like the fifties, Max, and ex-mermaid's ex-boyfriend (Gracie's), the girls themselves, Ash, Emma's boyfriend, Zane, Lewis and Charlotte, an ex-mermaid and Lewis's ex-girlfriend. Lewis looked absolutely delighted. Like a puppy, I suddenly thought. "Well, I've been over to Max's and I have almost reached the end of my research!"

"Wow Lewis! Why don't you tell us about it?" Cleo asked.

Us two other mermaids (Emma and I) shared a look. Of course Cleo would be interested, she was his girlfriend. Emma sighed and looked across the table, muttering that she had to get back to work. Cleo didn't notice and neither did Lewis, they just kept blabbing about. People started leaving the Cafe and the sun was setting.

"So you see..." Lewis was saying, "it's all about the planetary system. Now if only I could have a bit of..."

"Rikki! Are you listening?"

I jumped up, slightly as my brown hair, tanned friend woke me up from my long, wonderful daydream. Couldn't I atleast have some peace and quiet? Maybe if I left, I could dream without being disturbed!

I had been dreaming about Zane. We were sitting together on a grassy field with colourful flowers everywhere. He was leaning in onto me about to give me a kiss and then, Kapoosh! Cleo had to go and ruin it.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I shall be leaving this long and _extremely_ boring lecture now. Excuse me."

As I exited the Cafe I sat doen next to a palm tree and shut my eyes, drifting of to another dream.

This time it was about the sea. All of us girls were swimming happily, dolphins were playing with them and fish kind of admiring us. We smiled and pushed ourr strong mermaid tails. Suddenly a face appeared. It looked like Charlotte's. She was smiling, probably wickedly. After all, Charlotte had almost drained them of their powers! "Rikki!" She shouted.

"Rikki!!"

It was Emma. She was waving her manicured hand in front of my face. That was when I lost my temper, I'm very short-tempered. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone? I can't even rest in quiet! You just...!"

"Rikki? Whats up?"

"Don't 'Rikki What's up' me!" I shouted. "I'm going home!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, I marched out of our housely cavern, eyes shut, red hot water patches flew through me. Calm down, Rikki. Stay calm I told myself. But I couldn't. I grabbed my keys and stomped outdside to my shiny red car. Red, that reflected my mood only too well. I slammed my purse into the seat next to me and clickled my foot onto the excellerator. The car zoomed and I backed out of the driveway. I steered towards the city, maybe I could chill out there with a drink and a money spree. I smiled and closed my eyes, but this time in calm. Soon my thoughts flew to the happenngs of this morning and I opened my eyes abrutly just as the traffic light went red. Red!? I was at the front and cars were zooming ahead. I tried to stop the car, pressing furiously. The car creaked and skidded forward. I hit a dark green car and bits flew everywhere, I looked down onto my arm, blood was everywhere. I saw the ambulance. Then everything went black.

* * *

**How do you like it? Please review. Tell me if you like it. The next chapter will be pretty short. Trailer on my story TRAILERS AND STORY IDEAS. Enjoy.**

**xx Story Goddess**


	2. From The Inside Of The Outside, Cleo

**Mist**

**"_Sometimes the greatest things in life, are best forgotten."_**

**Chapter Two: Inside the Outside - Cleo**

"Hello?" I said into the phone, repeatedly. "Rikki?"

_The number you have dialed, is temporarily unavaible. Please try again or record a message after the beep. To go back to menu, click the hash key._

"Ugh!" I shouted throwing the pink flip-top on the couch.

Emma came into the lounge, her hair tied up into a long ponytail and her face looking kind of distracted. She was carrying a tray with fresh orange juice and fruit cake. Normally, I'd have rolled my eyes and asked her if she would ever eat something fun for once, but today I was just not in the mood.

The Gilberts had always been excellent swimmers and Emma, being a proud member of their family, had once trained for Nationals. Now, of course, that dream was hopeless so I wonder why she still runs everyday and sticks to low diets. It's not like she's fat or anything, if you were thinking that, well - pssh! Emma is the fittest - and most on-time organized - person I know!

Rikki on the other hand, is a junk food holatic, lazy and hungry yet sporty, that's Rikki! I'm kind of in the middle, y'know. I looked back at my phone and groaned again. Emma looked up, suddenly interested, with a calm 'its-all-going-to-be-alright' face she came over to my side. Placing the tray on a glass table, with a little _click_ she put a hand round me and smiled.

I didn't smile back.

Instead, I muttered, "I've called Rikki a million times and she hasn't answered the phone. Now that stupid message is stuck in my head! The number you have dialed - Urgh!"

"Maybe," Emma suggested, "she forgot."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "If you don't remember, _Emma_, Rikki planned this event. She was so super excited about your parents and Elliot going out for two days, that _she_ planned a surprise for our party!"

"Okay! Okay!" She replied moodily, "No need to lose your head!"

Oops. Maybe I was too harsh. I tilted my head and gave her an apologetical look. "Sorry."

"You're right, I'm being negative," I said a few seconds later, "maybe she's just late."

Emma nodded. "She was in one of her moods today, I guess. I met her outside and she just throws a fit."

"Yeah, she said some pretty mean things to Lewis." I added.

"I heard."

"I wonder what the surprise is."

"She told me she'd bring it at 3 today."

"Maybe that's why she was so late."

"Yeah."

Their was a moment of silence and the clock ticked and ticked. I took a bite of the fruit cake. Honestly, I kind of like fruit cake it's just the sulatanas - or whatever - with cherries and cake is kind of, well, weird. Rikki wouldn't have taken a bite out of it! I almost giggled but it seemed the wrong moment, so I just gulped down some juice, which eventually drowned out the giggles.

When I looked up, Emma was staring at me. I panicked, slightly, was there something on my teeth, had a grown a warty pimple that was huge and pink? Then I realized that the Gilbert's clock had chimed three o' clock and the little bird was singing, "CocKuCocKu" or something. Suddenly the bell rang. I brightened up. Rikki!

I saw that Emma was thinking the same thing and we both rushed to the front door. We un-bolted the lock and the door creaked open. Before it had even come loose, I said excitedly, "Rik-"

I stopped. No Rikki.

It was just Lewis, Ash and Zane.

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked, giving Lewis a quick peck.

Emma was as puzzled as I was, as she embraced Ash into a hug.

"We," Zane declared, proudly, "are your surprise."

We stood there, dumbfound, until Emma managed to stutter, "But then where is _Rikki_?"

Lewis shrug and the boys made their way to the lounge and Emma silently closed the door. When she returned to the lounge, I was sitting on a sofa and the boys were scattered everywhere. Emma took the remote from Ash, after a brief kissing fight and she flicked on the T.V. The boys, who had stopped their pillow fight, were now a little more interested.

Emma scrolled through the channels, stopping at each one. After a while she stopped at channel 7, where a news programme was on. There was a cinese lady, with straight black hair and a blue dress who sat at the desk. She had chubby arms and a skinny face. She looked really weird and the boys were sticking their tongues out at her.

"...There has been a severe and painful crash in a suburb near the city. A young girl about 17, they say, has been injured as well as a drunkie. Police cameras caught the incident..."

A picture popped up and a video started playing. It showed a red convertible and a old, rustbucket truck. Apparently, the boys found it boring, apart from Lewis. The moaned to Emma to change the channel. She sighed and was just about to hit the button when I yelled, "Stop!"

Emma looked at me and so did everyone else. "There's something about the video. Just watch." I explained, quickly.

Sure enough, everyone watche intently for a while as the video replayed itself. After a moment, a thought hit me. I figured it out!

"Guys!" I yelled. "The girl in the car was _Rikki_!"

* * *

**Ooh! They find out about the car crash. How will the rest re-act? I know the first chapter was a bit of a mess with all the changing point of view, it's just that first I had to write it in authors P.O.V then I decided Rikki's was better and yeah. Unfortunately I have no time to answer all coments. Just : THANKS! And keep reviewing. I have a little preview of the third chapter:**

**Chapter Three: Unbelievable - Emma**

I can't believe it. Rikki - she's gone!

I scolded myself for having such high assumptions. The lady had said that Rikki was _injured_ right? And there are always other red cars, right?

"Yeah." Zane said softly (Zane, soft? No way!) "I remember clearly know. She hadd the number plate written RIKKI something."

"It can't be!" I sobbed softly.

Cleo hugged me and I could heir her silent tears.

...

"Do you think we should visit Rikki?"

I looked at Cleo, who quickly covered up, "In hospital, I mean."

"Yeah." I finally sighed. It pains to think that Rikki could be, well nothing now.

Their was some silence and I added, firmly. "We should. We are her friends, right?"

Cleo nodded. "What about Lewis, Ash and Zane?"

I thought for a moment and decided that there was no point. "Only Zane, but. You know how crushed he is about Rikki."

"Zikki."

I nodded, "Yeah. There shouldn't be any Emash or Clewis distractions."

I felt like giggling but I didn't. Instead, I gulped down a heard lump of hail. Just when my life seemed perfect something had to crush it up in to worthless. It was just so unbelievable!

**Enjoy guys!**

**xx S-G**


	3. Unbelievable, Emma

**Mist**

**_"Sometimes the best things in life, are better forgotten."_**

**Chapter Three: Unbelievable - Emma**

I can't believe it. Rikki - she's gone!

I scolded myself for having such high assumptions. The lady had said that Rikki was _injured_ right? And there are always other red cars, right? I nodded to myself. Cleo might've just been joking around, right? But with something so serious, no way. My head spun with about a million questions, but the biggest one was throbbing.

Was Rikki alive?

"Yeah." Zane said softly (Zane, soft? No way!) "I remember clearly know. She had the number plate written RIKKI something."

"It can't be!" I sobbed softly. Harsh tears dropped down my face, smearing my powder everywhere. Not that I cared, I mean my best friend in the whole world, apart from Cleo, was - or might be - dead for eternity. And not just that, but Rikki was a sort of sister to me. We both were mermaids, and she had the power over heating water. The thought of being mermaids without her was just unbearabley painful

Cleo hugged me and I could hear her silent tears. After a while I sat up and plainly rubbed my eyes. I looked to my right, where Cleo was desprately trying to get the water out of her eyes. Wait! _Water_?! I groaned as a shard of light materialized itself, placing a huge, orange, scaly tail in its place. I glanced over to Cleo, who was looking to her right.

Another stab of hurt flooded through me. We three used to always do that - when something eye-rolling happened, I'd look to Cleo who'd look to Rikki and she'd smile and roll her eyes. Well, I guess we can't do that anymore. I looked back at my tail, expecting stem to flood it and some more sparkles. Then I remember, Rikki was gone.

Zane was quietly watching from a corner, little tears coming out of his eyes. I've never seen him so emotional. Lewis and Ash were just staring at the black, turned-off screen in amazement...and shock.

_I can't believe this_, I thought to myself, _this is the worst day of my life. And come to think of it - I hope we're not going to stay mourners forever. Just 'cause Rikki might be-_

Tears flooded my eyes.

This was going to take a _lot_ of getting used to!

...

"Do you think we should visit Rikki?"

I looked at Cleo, who quickly covered up, "In hospital, I mean."

I thought about it for a second. It had been two days since the awful news arrived and we hadn't talked about it since, I guess it was to heart-breaking. In the news it didn't say anything about her living or...  
I can't say it. Or even think it for a matter of fact, so I'll just call it the ' word '.  
Well, I figured that if Rikki was the word (past tense) then they'd talk about it in the news, right? And I was the word (present tense) to say something to her. Come to think of it, our last words to her weren't very, well, _loving_.

"Yeah." I finally sighed. It pains to think that Rikki could be, well nothing now.

Their was some silence and I added, firmly. "We should. We are her friends, right?"

Cleo nodded. "What about Lewis, Ash and Zane?"

I thought for a moment and decided that there was no point. "Only Zane, but. You know how crushed he is about Rikki."

"Zikki s already fallen apart."

Two days ago, when everything was oh-so-wonderful, we were playing a game and had made up special conversed names for ourselves and the boys. Like Rikki Bennett, Cleo McCartney and Emma . Along that pathline, the formed names like _Zikki_ - meaning Zane and Rikki, _Clewis_ - otherwise known as Cleo and Lewis and _Emash_ - Me and Ash (I know it's not proper English, Cleo, so stop bugging me about it. Ashem sounds weird, so deal with it.)

I nodded, "Yeah. There shouldn't be any Emash or Clewis distractions."

I felt like giggling but I didn't. Instead, I gulped down a heard lump of hail. Just when my life seemed perfect something had to crush it up in to worthless. It was just so unbelievable!

* * *

_Hey! Hey! I know its short but, as I ease into the plot you might see longer chappies, so yup. 12 reviews! Wow! My highest is 28, so am trying to beat that. Can any of u guys think of a catchy summary, I'll give you a special credit!!! IN THE STORY! I'll make you a character and everything. So yeah. Keep reviewing. I'll need just 2 reviews for the next one. Thanx for reading, Enjoy!_

_I'll post A.S.A.P. _

_If you review it A.S.A.P._

_!!!!_

_XX S-G_


	4. Confused, Rikki

**Mist**

**_"Sometimes the greatest things in life, are best forgotten."_**

**Chapter Four: Confused - Rikki**

Black. That was all that I could see. Just Black.

I could feel a shiver go down my spine as I turned around in awe. In front of me, dimmed by the light, was a large statue. I stared at it some more and I soon realised what it was. I ran my hand along the bumpy rock, it was a mermaid! It was made of pale, orange rock and it had eyes made out of huge blue diamonds.

_Blue_ Diamonds?!

I jumped onto the ledge and peeked closely at the eyes. Yes, they were! I was entranced, and slowly placed my hand on one of the diamonds. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and I fell backwards onto the hard floor. Wait, what floor? I looked down, there was no floor! Only a vast, ink black...nothing.

---

I stirred and slowly sat up. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and my eyes got adjusted to the heavy light. I looked around the room, it had long winding tubes and huge bottles. I followed the tubes and saw they connected to my arms. I looked at them, scared. Where was I and what were these _things _doing, pumping strange liquids into my arm?

Suddenly the room door opened with a creak nd I jerked my head towards it. I saw some people coming in and I panicked. What would they do to me? Stick more tubes down my hand and mouth? Poke those needles next to me into my arm? I breathed hardly and the tube from my mouth fogged up.

First came a grey haired lady with a bright smile. She was wearing a white coat and a silver...oh, yes! A stethescope. She had a little badge on the coat with some words on it. I squinted my eyes and looked at it very carefully. After a while, the fogged words became clearer. It said, in green type: **Mrs Green, Emergency Care Doctor**.

Emergency Care?!

Well, that would explain all the tubes and needles! But why was I here in the first place? I closed my eyes, thinking. I hoped something, a clear memory, would pop up and relieve all my answers. I tried for five minutes but nothing came up, it was as if I knew nothing and had no memories at all!

Another person came in and then one more. They both looked my age, if not one year older. One had straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue sleveless top with ruffles towards the bottom, white pants and ballet slippers. She had her hair tied up in a quick ponytail with a blue scrunchie.

The other girl had straight blonde hair and had blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank, jeans, flip flops and a gold headband in her hair. I noticed that she and the other girl wore identical necklaces, both with a different gem in them. It had a water sign carved on it and it looked like it was some sort of friendship locket...

Creak...The door again! I jumped, only sightly because of all the tubes around me. The two girls turned around to face the boy who had come in and then turned back to stare at me. The boy, who had ruffled brown hair and was wearing a blue and black striped shirt, boy jeans and Nike shoes. I could feel his brown eyes pelt down at me. What as with these girls and this surprisingly cute boy?

"Rikki?" asked the brown haired girl. "It's Cleo."

"Rikki?" I asked, curiously. "Is that my name?"

Cleo looked at the other girl and then to the nurse. The other girl stepped forward and touched my hands. I felt a familiar buzz, but I couldn't remember of what. The girl stepped back again and looked at Cleo, once again.

"Temporary amnesia." Mrs Green explained, "She must have had a hard crash, her brain cells are scattered and we have only merely been able to re-place them in sugery yesterday. We don't know who long it will last for. Dr Kevins says it's temporary and nothing to worry about, but if she doesn't heal it will become permenant and very hard to re-construct."

_Oh?_

"Hey." the blonde girl greeted, softly. "I guess I'll have to introduce myself then. I'm Emma Gilbert and this is my best friend Cleo Setori."

"Mmmdfh hemm mefft eyyef?" My muffled voice went through the tubes and I felt myself blush.

Mrs Green laughed and dusabled the tube. I felt a cold relief pass through my mouth and I could speak again! "Hey!"

Emma laughed, kind of sadly.

I looked behind her, where the boy was still sitting. I looked at him, glaring slightly.

"So, whats your name, then?!"

The boy jumped up so high, I could've sworn he touched the roof!

Cleo fell into a swift of giggles as the boy mutterd, "Zane Bennent."

I chuckled and Emma started laughing wildly. Zaned flushed deep crismon.

"Well," interupted Mrs Green, "Rikki...Chadwick will be put out of emergency and into her own room in Redwing Hospital. You girls will be able to visit her ever day and mind you...try and refresh her memory a bit, okay?"

Mrs Green winked.

* * *

**Ok!!!!!!!!!! I havent updated in a looooong time, i know!!!!!!!!!! :( ! Anyway, this is a weird chap, but i was in a crappy mood. next chap will be better --- i hope!!!!!!!**

**Ok u have some choices for chap two so review and vote:**

**1) Skip to when rikki gets out of hospital and can remember everything except being mermaids**

**2) how rikkis dad re-acts like when he finds out what happens to rikki**

**3) rikki going to hospital, her being on the news and her dad finding out**

**I think the 3rd one is the best, but vote anyway! :) ! REVIEW AND I WILL HAVE AN EXTRA SPECIAL TREAT FOR U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLUS IF YOU REVIEW I WILL MAYBE ADD SOME ZIKKI (unless u say no) and alsoooo I have a new policy on this story...**

**If you give me a story idea that I LOVE and I use it, I will give you extra special credit in the story!!!!! (ps: i will private message you and tell u.) so cheers and review!!!!!**

**xxx SG**


	5. I'll Be Okay, Normal

**Mist**

**_"Sometimes the greatest things in life, are best forgotten."_**

**Chapter Five: I'll Be Okay**

Zane Bennet's hands were trembling as he walked back to his motorbike. How could his girlfriend have amnesia? Rikki was the most prescious thing to him, even more than all the money and present's his dad bought him! And now....now she had forgotten him! She didn't even know what his name was! He put his head in his hands and shook it, hard. His poor, poor Rikki.

It never crossed his mind that the reason Rikki was being so cold was because, well, he hadn't made a very good impression to a girl who'd just discovered she had temporary amnesia! No, it hadn't even flashed through his thoughts, he just assumed it was history or perhaps karma for all the bad things he had done. Like the time when he turned up at Emma's house uninvited, or the time he had stranded Cleo on a boat drifting out to sea. Or maybe it was the biggest of them all, when he helped Dr Denman against his own girlfriend.

He sighed, and stepped up onto his motorbike. The handles rolled against his palms as he started the engine up, it revved for a moment and then it started off. He leant to one side as it turned and flew past everything. He rode past big, neat mansions and felt a twang of guiltiness but he didn't give it a moments second thought.

Soon Zane came past an old, shabby house made out of mostly wood. He walked up the dirty path and rapped on the brown door. There was a pause before a man opened the door. He didn't resemble Rikki at all, but looking at all the picture of Rikki's pretty, blonde mother he realized that they were quite the same.

"Zane!" exclaimed the old man, rather jolly. "What brings you here today?"

_Obviously, you haven't watched the news lately, _Zane thought, feeling a bit bitter. How could Rikki's own dad not be in touch with what happened to his daughter? It had been five days and he wasn't even the slightest bit worried about her! He took a raspy breath and said in his calmest voice, "Nothing much actually, just something very alarming I saw on the news today. I thought it might affect you very deeply, so I came to see if you were alright. You probably haven't watched the news because if you had, you wouldn't be sitting here being so happy when your daughter has FREAKING AMNESIA!"

The words hit the man like a seven thousand weight being dropped on his head. The old man started breathing hardly and rasped out some words, "Rikki...my....amnesia..."

Then, the man fainted and his heartbeat quickened. Zane's eyes widened, he hadn't meant to be so harsh. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911 and as quickly as possible tried to console the man. After two minutes the phone hadn't been picked up and Zane started to swear. Why couldn't the stupid agency pick up when there was a _real _emergency!?

"Hello? How may I help you?" asked a feminine voice. "What seems to be the emergency?"

"WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE EMERGENCY! My girlfriend is in hospital with AMNESIA and her dad is hear with some sort of STROKE or HEART ATTACK and you are asking me WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE EMERGENCY!!"

"Calm down, sir. Now this better not be some sort of prank." said the lady.

"WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING SO SERIOUS!!! JUST GET AN AMBULANCE HERE!" yelled Zane.

He hung up and called Lewis, who had put his phone on silent. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. He then crouched down on the pavement and stared into space. He heard the ambulance pull up and watched as they took the body away. What would become of him? He had no idea. He sighed, Zane felt so torn. He had never ever experienced something as horrible as this.

He closed his eyes and whisphered, "I'll take care of her Mr Chadwick, I promise and don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

----

Emma and Cleo watched as Zane rushed off to his scooter. They didn't know what to think anymore. Not with their best friend about to go into hospital with temporary amnesia. They sighed heavily and walked back into the emergency care to follow Rikki into hospital, after all she was their best friend, even if she had forgotten it.

"Emma," Cleo said, suddenly, "We've got to do something!"

The blonde girl nodded, but still sighed. "I know Cleo, but what do we do?"

The two best sat in silence and watched as nurses walked up and down. Patients with all sorts of disgusting problems were being wheeled by, all my pretty nurses in white costumes and with blonde hair and platform shoes. There eyes wandered to and fro, gazing intently at the boring scences in front of them, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"What if..." Cleo asked, breaking the silence once again, "What if we try and get her to remember things? Mrs Green says it was temporary, right? So what if we tell her all the important things in life, so that she'll slowly start to remember? Like, we could show her pictures and videos...we could even try to re-do the whole moment..."

Emma jumped up, excited. "This could work! Cleo, that's the best idea you've ever had before! All we have to do is get Mrs Green's permission and her advice..."

"I'd say..." a voice said from behind them,"Go for it!"

The girls turned around to see a tall man with olive skin and dark black hair. He was holding a blue clipboard and was wearing black glasses. He held out his hand and the girls shook it, one by one, still not knowing who this person was. He smiled and introduced himself as Dr Kevins and that he was in charge of Rikki's recovery.

"I was just about to take her to the main hospital and I just thought you'd like to come with me too." He smiled, warmly. "I heard you were pretty close friends and I thought she should have some company, consdering her father's in hospital with a hear attack of some sort. They said some guy tried to tell him Rikki was in hospital..."

Cleo and Emma looked at each other, a look of annoyance crossing their face as they both groaned, "Zane!"

"Come along girls," chatted Dr Kevins, "This is not the time to dwadle!"

They walked across the corridor to Rikki's room. The blonde girl was lying down on a white wheeled bed, smiling at them. There was a flash of the old Rikki in their eyes and their spirits were lifted, slightly. Emma and Cleo walked over to Rikki and touched her hand, asking her if she felt better and if she had remember anything yet.

"Actually," Rikki said, "I remembered something. I was sitting in this place watching a video with you and I remembered this boy with blonde hair and an annoying smile. We were watching this thing with all these pictures of us together at the mall and at your houses. I also remembered us saying, 'Best Friends Forever'! I know why you came to visit me!"

Cleo and Emma smiled as their friend continued, "And don't worry about me at all! I'll be okay."

* * *

**I haven't updated in ages and I wasn't thinking about it, until I looked at all my reviews. And I felt I had too! So, what do you think? I know it's pretty short and has a lot of capitals, but just imagine Zane throwing a temper there. I couldn't find any way else to say it. I will move onto the following weeks next, and I know most people chose number 3...so I did it! Okay THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS and please review, okay??????? Thanks. It gives me motivation.....**

**Have a great day!**

**Story Goddess,**

**xx sg xx**


	6. Helping Rikki, Emma

**Mist**

**_"Sometimes the greatest things in life, are best forgotten."_**

**Chapter Six: Helping Rikki, Emma**

Two days past before we were allowed to visit Rikki again. The doctors who specified in amnesia had given her all the medications and checked her up. She was their biggest case since an old lady named Gloria had permenant amnesia. They said it was very unlikely to lose that much amount of blood and have amnesia. They also reported she had a broken bone in her arm.

The days went by slowly, and during the time we didn't even bother to go for a swim. Once the reports came in, Zane sat home doing nothing at all. He was so shocked, having his girlfriend in such a serious condition and having some-one have a heart attack in his own arms. Even Mr Bennet was worried about him, wondering why he hadn't been spending all that money lately.

I was hardly any better. Cleo and I spent the two days sitting in our room, moping around and doing nothing whatsoever. We felt a little better than our first state of shock and the tiny sprite of hope still lay there. Ever since Rikki had remembered something, we were feeling a tiny bit more ready to embrace the pain.

When May 16th finally arrived, Cleo and I were getting ready to visit Rikki, in not such a happy spirit. I was standing beside my wardrobe, ready to pick something dreary out, while Cleo opened up her suitcase of clothes. Her arm automatically flew to a grey dress with white splodges on it. I looked back to my wardrobe.

That's when it hit me.

If, we made an effort to make Rikki remember things, then perhaps she will. Like Cleo said the other day, before she forgot about our plan, we could re-create the moments. I looked at Cleo, who was mid-way into putting on the old, boring clothes. I moved my hands around my clothes and my hand touched the white top I was wearing when I first met Rikki. I quickly pulled out a pair of short jeans and a black jacket. I quickly put it on and added white sneakers. I then combed my hair and turned to check on Cleo.

Cleo had obviously had the same thought as me, because she was now wearing a dark purple top with pink dye lines. She had a white skirt on and was wearing pink platforms. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon. It reminded me of the time when we were strolling accross the beach together...

"Nice outfit," Cleo said, her mood lightened a bit. "You ready to go?"

I nodded and we walked outside my house and to the hospital, which was only a few kilometres distance. Soon we approached a big white building with a wooden door and a gold inscription. It said something along the lines of _De De Hospitale Fer Specail _which makes no sense at all. We were in such a rush anyway, so we hardly noticed it.

We noticed Mr Peters straight away. He had dark blue jeans and a striped shirt. Only, this time he didn't have his badge or handgloves on, instead he was wearing orange sunglasses and had his keys twirling round his index finger. He must've noticed somebody there because he lifted up his sunglasses and pocketed the keys.

He remember us almost immeadiately but told us that it was his lunch break and Rikki was still sleeping. He offered to take us out for lunch at McDonalds, but we declined politely and said we'd come back in two hours. He gave us a smile and started twirling his keys again. We walked out the door and were about to leave when I decided to sneak another glance at the hospital. Mr Peters had come out and was lip-locking with...ew! That looks like Cleo's mother!

The girl turned around and I smiled, it wasn't Cleo's mother, obviously. The girl had straight blonde hair and green eyes, she saw me looking and smiled. Mr Peters waved and they continued to make out. I quickly turned away and we reached Sea Birds Cafe. We had some burgers and fries, which killed about half an hour.

We looked around and spotted a familiar blonde haired girl with braids. She smiled at us and walked over, Cleo squealed. "That's Rikki!"

"Oh my god," I shrieked, as we ran outside to meet her.

"Hey guys," Rikki greeted, happily. "The hospital was so dreary, so I decided to go for a walk. Only, I can't find my way around!"

"Oh..." Cleo smiled, "Don't worry, we'll show you around. Perhaps you'll remember something!"

"That's be wicked!" she shouted, that was just what the old Rikki'd say.

I grinned. We showed Rikki Sea Bird's Cafe and ordered a take-away, which Rikki ate while we showed her around. We showed her the beach, her house, my house, Cleo's house and all the other places we knew. We even sneaked her into school! While we were doing so, she remember quite a lot of things. Only bits and pieces though. She remember Cleo's birthday party, her barbeque, how Charlotte stole Cleo's boyfriend (A/N: She only remember Charlotte and how annoying she was) and she remember Nate, Lewis and Ash.

"One thing though..." Rikki said, "Who was that guy who didn't say anything to me?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "You mean Zane?"

Cleo giggled, "You dumb-head, Rikki! He's your boyfriend!"

"My boyfriend?!" exclaimed Rikki, "He's my..."

---

_Rikki sat on the couch while she waited for the doorbell to ring. When it did, she raced to the front door, happily. She was wearing a long black dress and black heels. Her hair was curled and her blue eyes shone brightly. At the door was Zane, dressed in a tux with a bunch of red roses. He looked exceptionally handsome to Rikki._

_"Hey babe." Zane flirted._

_Rikki laughed and took the flowers from him. "Hey yourself!"_

_She turned around to put them in a vase, but Zane grabbed her waist and twirled her around. She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he whisphered to her. She grinned happily. "Are you ready for the prom?" He asked her._

_"Mm-hh." Rikki answered, as he licked her ear._

_He pulled her closer and engaged her in a long, passionate kiss. When they broke away, Rikki kissed him back and Zane picked her up, twirling her around and around. The flowers dropped to the ground as the kissed, yet again. Zane's tongue went into hers as she was suspended over the pavement. He rolled it around, exploring but then broke away, still leaving her in the air._

_"Don't drop me," Rikki whisphered._

_"I love you Rikki."_

_"Me too..."_

---

"MY BOYFRIEND!" Rikki shouted. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes!" Cleo said, "Now calm down!"

"Sorry," Rikki said sheepishly, "It's just...I was so rude to him before...and..."

"Don't worry!" I intervined, "We've got it covered. Just come to the Causteur in three days, when you get out of hospital, at 8 pm sharp. Okay?"

"Sure..." Rikki sighed.

I smiled. Yup, things were already starting to look up for us.

* * *

**A bit of a Zikki moment there...much more in the next chapter! REVIEW !!!! Please. Don't just add me to favourites or on alert, I mean I appreciate it...but I would LOVE it if you actually reviewed to! :)....anyway....did you like it? I also thought I'd give you a bit of a preview of the next chapter!**

**_Chapter Seven: Causteur Reservations, Zikki_**

**_....... (Somewhere in the chapter) ......._**

**_"Oh Zane," Rikki pleaded, sadly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to slap you! Honestly! I just felt a bit pissed you know, because of my amnesia and stuff, I don't know what to do. Can we take it slow? Can you please forgive me Zane?"_**

**_Zane touched the red handprint on his cheek and winced. _**

**_"Zane?" Rikki repeated. "Will you forgive me?"_**

**_"No." He said, firmly._**

**_......... (Somewhere else in the chapter) ......._**

**_"Look!" Emma said, pointing somewhere._**

**_Cleo turned around and watched as Miriam walked into the Juicenet Cafe and sat next to Zane. She was about to ask Emma what was wrong, when she saw Miriam move towards his lap and kissing him. They started making out and neither pulled back. Suddenly, Rikki walked in and saw what was happening, with wide eyes. She ran out immeadiately, sobbing uncontrollably._**

**ICK!!!! Right?? Anyway....that was a preiview...want to know why Zane said NO? Find out....**

**BUT....ONLY IF I GET 6 MORE REVIEWS!! OTHERWISE I WON'T UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL A LOOONG TIME!!**

**Well, cya guys!**

**:) :)**

**xx Aisha**


	7. Drama, Rikki Zane Miriam Cleo

**Mist**

**_"Sometimes the greatest things in life, are better forgotten."_**

**Chapter Seven: Drama, Rikki - Zane - Miriam - Cleo**

After three days in hospital, the doctors said I had made a huge recovery and I was free to go. Dr Peters said he had no idea why I had healed so quickly, they had thought my amnesia wouldn't have healed at all. Then he had gone back to making out with his hot-shot of a girlfriend. Wow, I had thought that day, he was pretty optimistic.

First, I had walked to my own home but I felt a bit uneasy there, since everything reminded me of either Zane or my dad, who was still barely recovering. So, I went to Cleo's house, but after I rang the bell about twenty times and had knocked until my knucles ached, a small blond haired girl with an annoying expression, opened the door.

"Who are you?" I asked, cautiously. My amnesia hadn't made a full recovery and I hadn't remembered a lot of other things, either.

"Gawd," said the girl, rolling her eyes, "I'd have thought you'd have made a recovery by now. I'm Cleo's sister, Kim!"

"Kim…" I repeated thinking, "Oh yeah! You're the one who I'm supposed to hate a lot, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kim replied, with a fake accent, "So…I heard you and Zane broke up…is it really true?"

"Um…I really have no…" I was completely clueless, had we or had we not? I was thinking not, since I had scored a date with him, but before I had a chance to finish, I was interrupted by an annoyed Cleo, who pushed her sister away and apologized for her rude behaviour. I smiled and went along with it, secretly I was glad for Cleo's distraction. Honestly, Kim was getting a bit annoyingly nagging, if that made any sense.

We walked together to Emma's place and knocked on the door. Emma opened it and we went straight to her room. I plopped down on her soft bed and propped my feet up on Emma's white desk. She pushed them off, gracefully.

I sighed and watched as Emma dug through her wardrobe and plopped down a few pairs of clothes on the bed. Cleo ruffled through them and threw down three pink items on the floor.

I watched them carefully and finally asked them something, having no idea what they were doing. Emma smiled at me and Cleo giggled and they went back to work, after five minutes of non-stop searching, they found something.

"Your outfit for the dinner tonight," explained Emma, holding up a sexy red dress, which was quite short and tied up at the back of my neck. It had two straps, which slid down the shoulder area, and the dress went up to about my knee length.

"I am so not wearing that!" I exclaimed. Cleo gave me a look and I sighed, "Fine! I will, now chillax!"

"Not until we do your make up!" said the brunette. I groaned, it would be a very, very long time until I met up with Zane at the Castauer.

----

I glanced down at my phone, it was 7:45 pm and I was due to meet Rikki here in fifteen minutes. I adjusted my tie, this was the first time I had actually made an effort to get dressed up! I just hoped it would be worth it, after all that effort I had been through to pursuade Rikki to be my girlfriend again...everything just seemed hopeless.

Soon, I heard a familiar click-clack of heels and I looked up to see Rikki looking more beautiful than ever before. She was wearing a really, really hot dress and had her hair down and curled. She was wearing red heels with straps that went to just above my ankle. She had only a slight bit of blush on, a diamond necklace with earrings and a red clutch.

"You look amazing..." I whisphered.

Rikki blushed and I held out my hand, which she happily took and we walked into the Castauer to get our table. The man took us to our table, the best one in the resturant, with a huge window right next to us, showing off the sparkiling lake that glittered against the nighttime sky. I was quite surprised to be thinking such poetic thoughts to myself, but quickly brushed it off.

I was here with Rikki, the love of my life. And that's all that mattered.

----

I smiled at myself in the kitchen mirror before twirling around to inspect my outfit. I had a pretty pink top on, which sparkled under the light's of the resturant. I also had a white skirt and my hair tied up in a ponytail with a light pink scrunchie. I also had white silettos on, something my manager had restricted my other co-workers to wear.

I had worked in Castauer for two years now, every Saturday night. Usually, I wouldn't be caught dead working in a place like this, even if it was the richest and most famous resturant in miles. I prefer to stay home and pamper myself and my favourite pooch, Princess Anastasia Odiele Sarah Katrianna Lily, my poodle.

Ever since my dad and mum split up, they had a lot of financial problems and so I was almost forced to work in this stinky kitchen as a dish-washer, but over time I realised that I had to work hard. And no, not for the resturant's sake but for my new Summer wardrobe's sake. So, I worked as hard as I could and I got promoted to cook and then to head of waitresses.

I was the manager, Vince's, favourite staff member and he always gave me extra money on my payment cheque. He also added anything that I thought was useful to the resturant. I was the one who added the mirror and the huge window, showing off the lake's gorgeous view and it attracted more and more customers here, which is what makes it so famous.

"Miriam," said a voice behind me, of which I immeadiately recognised as my best friend, Anna. She was even more closer to me than boring old Tiffany, because the pretty, petite brunette knew exactly how I felt to be treated not nicely, to be popular and to lose the guy you liked to a person that was way below your status. "Can you possibly, like, take my table today? I have to attend to Table Three, and this family keeps, like, changing their order every, like, ten minutes."

Oh, and she also has a case of saying 'like' too much.

"Please Miri?" Anna begged me. "I'll, like, buy you a Choc Mocha with, like, chocolate wafers and ice at Juicenet Cafe?"

I rolled by eyes and giggled, "Yeah, whatever. You know I can't resiste a Choc Mocha, especially when I don't have to pay for it! Which table do I have to take again?"

"Uhmmm...." she trailed off, thoughtfully. "Oh yeah! The table by the big window. I think it was Table Fourteen or something..."

"Ten." I corrected, a bit harshly. I quickly softened my tone, "Sorry, my evil high-school tone came back for a second. Y'know how I have to defend myself against those wanabees Rikki, Emma and Cleo. I mean they are so taking over my throne...and my Zane to!"

She cocked her head to the side and I smiled, Anna was the only person who didn't make me want to go all mean on. I mean, she never made me fly into a temper, no matter how much I wanted too. It also helped that she was so fragile, that I couldn't bear to see hurt. Suddenly I heard a screeching and saw that Table Three's little babies were wailing for Macoroni and Cheese.

"Yeah," Anna agreed, reading my thoughts, "I know. When they asked for it, I was like, this is a gourment resturant why would we, like, sell macoroni and cheese? I mean, they could just like get it out of their pantry or wherever they stored everything! But then Vince was like, 'Go serve them Anna' and I was like, 'Oh whatever, just don't blame me if like, the cook's decide to like, cook gourment Pene Arabi instead'!"

"That's a hell lot of 'like's Anna!" I exclaimed in mock horror.

She giggled and went to attend to Table Three. I grinned and tooked my white electronic notebook out. It could help me place all the orders in it, without the stress of writing and if I pressed Save, it would automatically display on one of the cook's screen under a specific name. There would be a list full of names and the cook's did the rest for me.

I walked outside, my eyes still glued to my e-notebook. I scrolled down the list, using my pointer. The resturant was quite big, with tables scattered around a big dance-floor where everybody danced. The dance floor had never been empty since we installed it almost a year ago. It was a big hit! I was still occupied with my e-notebook when I heard a distinct sound of slapping up ahead of me and I halted to look at the dance floor in front of me. I gasped.

There, right in front of me was Rikki and opposite of her was a very agonized Zane...

With a stinging red mark on his right cheek.

----

"Zane? Will you please, please forgive me? I didn't mean to slap you, honest. I'm just not used to the whole boyfriend, girlfriend system. You know, with my amnesia still going on." Rikki was babbling.

I groaned in pain, as I doubled over in my seat. A waitress had passed me an ice pack, seeming very shocked. She reminded me of some-one, but I can't remember who. I groaned againa and clutched my cheek. Why had things ended this way for my poor...poor cheek? Everything was going perfect until we decided to hit the dance floor.

_"Hey Zane," Rikki started, nervously. "I'm sorry about before at the hospital. I didn't know who you were back then and I...I guess I just freaked. I was just like 'Who are these people?'."_

_"It's okay, Rikki." I sighed. "It didn't really bother me that much."_

_BIG lie._

_"Come on Zane," She smiled, more brightly. "Want to hit the dance floor? I mean our waitress is no where in sight."_

_"Sure." I agreed, shooting her a dazzling smile._

_We ran over to the dance floor and began dancing to a particular song that came on. It was a slow song and so as the disco lights shone on everyone, Rikki and I swayed to the music. I don't know what overcame me that moment, but I felt this sudden urge to kiss her. But as soon as my lips touched hers, she pulled away. The music stopped and she drew out her hand...and slapped me, leaving a big, red mark on my right cheek._

"Zane?" Rikki repeated, anxiously. "Will you forgive me?"

I sighed and rubbed my cheek again. Then, I looked at Rikki's hopeful face and I just couldn't resist her big, blue puppy dog eyes. She looked so worried, as if she had made the biggest mistake in her life. I then placed a finger on my cheek and winced in pain as a familiar stinging sensation filled my head.

"No." I said, rather firmly.

She looked at me and big tears leaked from her eyes. Her eyes clouded over with mist and she had a sad expression on her face, yet I had no pity for her. I just looked back at her. She looked down, hopelessly. I put two fingers under her chin and levelled her face to mine. We were so close to each-other that I could feel her breath on my nose.

"Because, Rikki." I said softly. "I already did."

Then I kissed her, a long passionate kiss and this time, she didn't pull back. Or even slap me.

----

In the corner, Miriam watched Zane and Rikki with a deep envy in her eyes. How dare that stupid, little witch Rikki gets Zane? She didn't deserve him at all! I mean, she was the one who be-friended Zane when everyone thought he was crazy. Even Rikki was against him that time, only Miriam and him were on speaking terms. And he had been her first kiss...her first crush...her first BOYFRIEND! How could he do this to her?

Suddenly, a thought flashed through her mind. An evil, sinister one and she grinned, maliciously before returning to the kitchen and to share her devious plans with Anna, who would surely praise her for her marvellous and magnificent idea. She would say how nice it was to have such a perfect best friend. Yes, that would make things better but her revenge would make things perfect.

----

The Juicenet Cafe was open and Emma and I were sitting in our usual spots, waiting for Rikki to come and tell us every detail about her date. She had rung them up on the phone and had squealed to death about how perfect everything on their date was. She told them about how Zane kissed her, but then she hung up because she had another call from the doctor's.

I smiled, everything in our lives were great again. There was peace in the house of love. I giggled, softly and looked up to see a very serious Emma. I glanced at her, curiously. Two minutes ago, she was sitting there all bubbly and happy for Rikki, but now she was sitting there, staring at the door of the Cafe, blankly.

"Look." Emma said to me, quietly.

I turned around and watched as Miriam walked into the Juicenet Cafe and sat next to Zane. I was about to ask Emma what was wrong, when I saw Miriam move towards his lap and kissing him. They started making out and neither pulled back. Suddenly, Rikki walked in and saw what was happening, with wide eyes. She ran out immeadiately, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rikki!" Emma and I yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Hey! So what did you think? Yes, I know I said SIX reviews but I had such desperate reviews that I was like OK....**

**It's a pretty long chappie, so it took a while to upload. I don't think you need a preview, since it's such a horrible cliff!!! Yes, blame me...I know...I know! Anyway, I seemed to have lost amounts of reviews! :( .... I need a new summary too... a catchy one. Can someone help me? PLEASE? I'll give your credit too...obviously. :)**

**Well, I might give you a TINY preview....**

**_Ash and Lewis confront Zane._**

**_"How could you? I never thought you were so....UGH!"_**

**_Emma and Cleo try to calm Rikki._**

**_"Calm down Rikki."_**

**_"I hate him so much...but I still love him!"_**

**_Rikki and Zane are through._**

**_"Sorry Zane, we need our space."_**

**_"Miriam? Will you go out with me?"_**

**_And the girls discover something shocking._**

**_"Hey Rikki? Want to take a dive?"_**

**_"Down the pier? No way, I'll drown!"_**

**_"C'mon."_**

**_"Okay."_**

**_"Emma! She's got no TAIL!"_**

**Yes, I know...It's not so short after all....lol :P**

**Well, now all you have to do is review...or I won't repost. EVEN if I get the most sad review ever. :) Atleast 3, okay?**

**Cheerz,**

**xx Story Goddess**

**(And to the person who said this was one of the best/better stories of H20, thanx heaps. And also to the others who reviewed.)**


End file.
